The Ghost King and the Half Blood Prince
by Mizareth
Summary: Nico finally get's a prophecy of his own. Read as his quest takes him to the magical school of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Warning,This doesn't get good till chapter 2. This is also a massive crossover. If you have read Eragon you will recognize a few items but if you haven't, Brightsteel is a very strong type of rare steel. Basically a meteorite. This is an old story and I might revise it if you guys want me to. Let me know in the reviews.

Chapter 1

**Nico**

Nico Di Angelo was just taking a nap in his cabin when his seaweed brain cousin busted down the door, flooding the cabin with light. "Nico! Get up! It's Piper!" He shouted, standing on top of the black and gold door. Upon hearing the crash of the door, Nico's hand shot to his sword, which was right next to his bed. Turning his head to the side to glare at whatever made the crash,he mumbled, "Jackson, why is the door on the floor?" Percy put his hands in the air, and took a step back. "Piper all of a sudden collapsed in front of the hecate cabin and Frank told me to get you."

Getting out of bed, Nico grumbled, " I'll be there in a sec." Nico looked as if he just walked through a tornado, his hair was a mess, with a few pine needles in it, his socks were off, his clothes were a total wreck and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Nico are you ok?" Percy asked, lowering his hands. "Yeah" He snapped, pulling on his socks and shoes

Percy then ran out of the Hades cabin to go see if he could help at all, while Nico went to go find Piper, although he walked like a zombie.

"What do you want Frank?" Grumpily asked Nico, walking into the big house, where piper was lying on one of the beds they use for injured campers.

"Is she dead?"

"Nope"

"What happened?"

"I'm not a doctor"

"Di Angelo please?"

"I'll go get Will"

"Nico, please?" Frank gave Nico the puppy dog eyes, literally.

"Frank you know I don't like dogs" Nico said, crossing his arms and looking away with a harrumph. Frank then turned into a black cat, and gave Nico the goo-go eyes.

"Meow?"

Nico sighed. "I'm not joking I have no clue"

Just then Piper bolted up, covered in sweat. "Di Angelo?" She asked. "The gods just gave you a quest"

Frank was shocked, when his girlfriend woke up he turned back into human form, but when he heard what she said, he turned into a seel.

Nico however fell over. Half asleep he asked, "a quest?" Then he took an unplanned nap.

Author's note: If you want me to continue this fic, please say so in the reviews. Even though I have at least 100 of you readers, only 1 has left me a tasty tasty review. Please give me more!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Nico**

Nico found himself in a black throne room, the dead whispering in his ear. The strange thing was that his father, Lord Hades, was not sitting in his throne. Or in the room at all. And that was just about when he heard laughter.

"The throne shall be mine!" An inhuman voice hissed, appearing to be talking with someone. "And you little boy have no way to stop me." And of course, more cackling. Nico then recognized the voice as that crazy snake dude that always pissed off his dad. Oh the creep would so be getting it. Nico scowled.

A teenage boy suddenly popped into view, he had black hair, round glasses, pants and a red, plaid shirt on. "Voldemort, get a life." The boy said. "Oh ho, little pest, it's not nice to say that to your superior." Voldemort replied.

Nico pulled out his sword, a black, 4 foot long rod if Stygian iron and Brightsteel. "I would say the same to you, snake face" Nico retorts. Voldemort then materialized in front of both boys. "You" hissed Voldemort. "Yes, me" Nico said, running up and swinging his sword through the dream Voldemort, waking him up and ripping him out of the dream.

"Who are you?" Nico asked the boy, turning towards him. "Name's Harry, what's yours?" Harry sternly asks. "Now I would answer that, but I'm afraid I don't like your tone." Nico said, making his super cool and scary cloak form, right on his shoulders. Harry scowled at Nico, not sure whether he was the "good guy" or the "bad guy". Nico adjusted his coat cuffs. "Perhaps I shall tell you if we meet again, after all, names have power" Nico said, walking into a wall and going elsewhere.

The dream changed. He found himself in a burning forest. "Good job Snape, you are dismissed" a woman's voice said. Nico turned to his left.

There was a woman, dressed in black, but an absolute mess. She looked like she spent days rolling around in the dirt and then only washed off the mud, her clothes were torn a bit and her hair was a bush of black frizzy branches. Her eyes had a wild look to them. "So here we are, the underworlds prized jewel." She said, madness heard in her voice. She walked up to Nico and started examining him. "Strong arms, black hair, deathly pale, black clothes, aura of death." She started listing off Nico's traits. As she came into range of his fist, Nico said, "Shut up unless you want me to pulverize you, lady" she gave him a look. "How rude of you, you would never make a gentleman young man".

At this comment Nico threw a punch, but his fist was caught in mid air, like someone froze him. "Nah ah ah." The crazy lady said, shaking her finger in his face. "I would not try fighting little boy, Snape-" before she finished Nico was abruptly awoken by a wet washcloth.

Author's note: I know you guys have read till chapter 3 at least. So I am sorry if this tricked you into thinking I added more. I needed to fix the formatting


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nico's POV**

"What the hell!" I yelled, but it came out louder than necessary. "Will you quit waking me up seaweed brain?" I opened an eye. Will was the one who woke me up, his handsome face concerned and his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes- ok I'm straying from the point. "Will?" I ask. "Wakey wakey corpse breath." He said. "Will, is there a reason you woke me up?" I ask sternly.

"Nico it's been a week since you fell asleep" Will explained. I shot up out of bed, but when I jumped to my feet I almost fell on my face, if Will hadn't caught me. "Easy there Neeks, you need some food. Here." Will said. I sat down on the bed and Will handed me a chunk of ambrosia.

I shoved the whole hunk into my mouth, oh it was yummy, it tasted like the blue chocolate chip cookies Percy's mom makes for us. I instantly felt much better. "So about the quest, what did-" I began. Will cut me off, "Nico you need to stay here and regain your strength, doctor's orders." Will put a hand on my chest.

"But-?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Will?"

"Nico, you stay, doctor's orders"

"Oh come on"

Someone giggled from the doorway and we both looked up. It was Annabeth and she was holding some food, most likely for me.

"What's so funny?" I snap at her.

"Nothing, just the way you two were arguing, it's cute"

Will and I both blushed. "So Annabeth?"

Will said to break the silence. I eyed the food hungrily.

"Here" annabeth said, setting the tray down on the table beside my bed.

"Eat up supreme dark lord of darkness."

"Shut up"

She laughed. I grabbed the tray and started eating. Annabeth started to leave, but stopped in the door frame. "Nico, you have always been jealous of all of us, with getting quests and all. This time I think you are the one the fates chose. Even though you are probably thrilled, be careful, and good luck." Before I could ask what she meant by that, she left. "Will, please fill me in." I asked will between a bite. Will shook his head and sighed. "A lot of bickering and confusion, but this is what matters, There is another prophecy but we don't know what it is yet. Everyone in camp spoke with Rachel, but the spirit of Delphi would not speak to any of them. Nico, I think it's waiting for you." I looked up at will, he was very serious. With a mouth full of food I stood, grabbed my sword and left. Will tried to stop me but I pushed him away. Even though it was a little food, it helped restore my energy.

"Nico! Stop! Wait!" Will shouted behind me as I ran to the cave Rachel lived in. The other campers muttered when I ran past, but I paid them no mind for I had a mission. The dream was still on my mind by the time I got to rachel's cave. I paused to catch my breath. "Nico!? What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly walking over to me. I looked at her. "I had some really fucking weird dreams the past few weeks and will told me about a lingering quest nobody can take, so here I am." She shook her head. "With all due respect, you shouldn't be going on a quest nico, you are too youn-" I shouted, interrupting her. "I AM 90 YEARS OLD! I HAVE WAITED FAR TO LONG! don't you dare tell me I'm too young Rachel, I thought you were better than that." She took a step back. "Besides, it's not like I actually want to live anymore anyways." At this statement she shut up. The cave was silent for a minute before I broke the silence. "Thank you for caring, but please, stop." She was about to say something, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she sat on a nearby stool, and the spirit of Delphi took over. Green mist poured from Rachel's mouth. It sent shivers down my spine. The mist spoke. "I am Delphi, slayer of the mighty python, step forward hero, and ask." I stepped forward and asked, "What is my quest?" Delphi answered. "Travel to the land of Ben, to protect the shadows blood must be shed, slay the master of greed's pure, and clench the heart where burns fire." The mist went back into Rachel's open mouth, and her eyes returned to normal. She started falling and I caught her. "Ugh, thanks, nico." She stood, shaking. I helped her over to her bed so she can rest. "Rest well Rachel, and goodbye." Before she could say anything I wrapped the shadows around me and took myself to California. I needed time to ponder what Delphi meant by "land of Ben" alone.


End file.
